A Day In My World
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: What if there where personifications of the seasons? It would probably go something like this. ItalyXOCXRomano and slight AmericaXOC. Rated for strong language. Credit goes to Cookie-the-Platypus for helping ne.


"A beautiful day in the arctic once again!" Winter exclaimed exiting her house and stretching her muscles. It was almost time for her to visit with the countries again. They where going to hold a world meeting in a month. That month - being December - it would be her turn to do the speaking on behalf of the seasons... The others just had to show up.

She knew that her time for talking to the countries would be short considering that Summer always showed up late just to interrupt her in the middle of her speech.

Summer yawned as she woke up with the sun in her eyes... God, how she loved the Equator... Well, really, anywhere in-between the Tropic of Capricorn and Cancer... South America... Africa... Oh! Don't forget Australia and those lovely lower Asian nations! Sun, sun, sun everywhere! Who wouldn't love these tropical beaches and to-die-for outside weather?

Oh yeah. Winter.

Summer pouted. Why think about HER so early in the morning? That girl was no fun! Always wearing such thick clothes when the best were OBVIOUSLY thin and sexy! She'll never get a man by covering herself up! Whatevs, bra!

Oh, speaking of that no-fun season... Weren't they supposed to go in for a meeting or something?

Summer peered to her clock. 12:30. Alright, now time differences... Add a 3... No, wait, that's too much... Wait, what country were they supposed to go to again? China? No, that other one...? GUH. Time differences are stupid! Whining, the girl decide it might be best just to make her way over there now.

...

Nah, 5 minutes more of rest wouldn't hurt anybody.

Winter got on her dog sled and started for Italy. She was supposed to pick up Veneziano, Romano and Spain before heading to Russia for the meeting.

Winter giggled to herself. Summer would think it would be in one of the warmer climate regions again. All that sun was killing her brain cells. She reached the airport of the arctic. "One ticket to Italy, please." She asked the person at the counter. She paid and received her ticket then proceeded to the plain.

-

In England, Britain woke up Autumn. He lived with the Brit. They where going to meet the other seasons at the meeting in Russia.

Summer checked her watch. Her plane should be here by now... Hm... Bored, bored bored... At least she'd be fashionably late now. She LOVED Winter's face when she strolled in there like nothing and Winter got all miffed... Priceless! XD

And there was another like her who loved being late and annoying the others...

"Yo Summer!" The girl turned to see the North American siblings.

"Oh! 'sup, guys?" Summer didn't know Canada that well, as his country never TRULY experienced Summer, but she and America were on good terms. They totally annoyed everyone together, so that was fun...

The three went on the plane (totally not a time skip because I was lazy *cough*) and traveled to Italy. Summer and America were asked three times by the flight attendant to calm down, while little Canada, squished between them, fidgeted with his hands and waited worriedly for the furious nations to blame them for being late...

'2 hours, 2 fucking hours she and the North Americans have been late!' Winter thought, annoyed. Italy was being lectured by Germany, Romano was yelling at Spain for being a 'tomato bastard' and Spring and Autumn chatted as they waited for the three. They couldn't start without the 'hero' and Canada had to be by Winter's side so she could tell them about Canadian winters.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "YO! THE HERO IS HERE GUYS! NO NEED TO WORRY!" America yelled. "S'up, bros and bras!" Summer followed. Canada timidly entered shortly after.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!? AND CANADA! I EXPECT THAT SORT OF BEHAVER FROM ITOITS LIKE SUMMER AND AMERICA! NOT TRUE ARCTIC CLIMATE COUNTRIES LIKE YOU!" Winter fumed. Her face was entirely red with anger and frustration. Canada flinched at her tone and Summer and America just laughed at her.

"Dude, chill!" America laughed as his accomplice waved her hand in dismissal.

"The flight was totally late though! It wasn't our fault!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!" The season pointed an accusing finger at the both of them, who just laughed it off.

"Oh! Spain! France! Hello!" Summer called across the room, much to the displeasure of the one in charge, yelling something along the lines of 'Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!' "Hey, where's Prussia?"

"Not here, amour~!" The Frenchman laughed, "Remember? Not a country? He can't come all the time!"

Summer pouted. "Well, shoot... I thought we could all go, you know, harass some citizens or something~"

"You will do no such thing!" More than one nation interjected, earning a burst of laughter from the Bad Friend Quartet (minus Prussia), America, and even a giggle from Canada.

Winter huffed as she sat back down, having got up sometime during her outburst. "Ahahaha! Your face was priceless, just like I thought it would be!" Summer laughed. "Winter, dude, chill (no pun intended), no harm done." America said coolly. "I agree with Winter-San," Japan interjected.

"Awww, come on Japan!" Summer glomped (totally a real word) the quiet nation and started swaying back and forth. He obviously didn't enjoy being touched like such and started shaking. "We're pals too! I mean, I live REEEEALLY far away, you know that right?"

"Right Japan?" America joined in for the peer pressure of Japan and held the other's shoulder convincingly. "You know we mean no harm, right?"

"W-Well...!" The Asian nation looked in fear to anyone who could help him out.

"You leave him alone!" Winter snapped. "Oh, is there something going on between the two of you?" Summer teased.

"Of course not!" Winter said sharply. "As seasons, we cannot marry. It's law." She huffed in annoyance.

Summer giggled. "Doesn't HAVE to be marriage, you know~! We can totally have, you know~... FLINGS~... with other nations~... If you know what I mean~" The bright season winked at her paussi, ((seriously, how is that spelt? o-o)) who burst out laughing yet again.

"Oh, I KNOW what you mean!" America laughed.

"Of course, mon cher~"

"Si~ It's not very hard to get, senorita~"

The four of them fell to the floor laughing, watching Winter's hilarious reaction.

Winter scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's sick. You know I'd never do a thing like that!" She growled out. "Ice! We're leaving!" A white fox came out from under the table and hopped onto her shoulder.

Everyone was surprised, to say the least. They had no idea the arctic fox had come. Winter stormed out of the room, muttering death threats under her breath.

Summer attempted to stop herself from laughing to gasp out "W-Wait! Ahaha! It was only a joke! A joke!"

After the four stopped laughing, they stood up to a silent room.

"Uh... Wassup, bros?" America asked.

"YOU DUMMKOPFS!" Germany jumped up, slamming his fist onto the table. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CIVIL MEETING AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT?!"

"Ve~ Germany... They were just having fun..."

"I agree aru. You four need to learn your place!"

That was when yet another fight erupted into the room.

Summer watched as people defended and fought against her point of view. She turned to America and France, who was arguing with England.

Hm...

Summer pouted... Why couldn't Winter just loosen up? I mean, at least Summer CAME to the meeting and actually prepared her ideas... Well, they were ideas that Winter would OBVIOUSLY find stupid, but she really DID work ** them... Ugh... It creamed her corn...

Maybe she should go visit Prussia...

Winter stomped her way to the girl's restroom. She had a bad feeling and wanted to get rid of it by freshening up. (Basically, she was going to splash ice-cold water on her face.)

Once that was done, she walked back to the meeting room and heard arguing. She sighed. "Hey, Icicle, do you want to go for a walk?" She got a happy mew as a reply. Winter walked out of the building, expecting to find somewhat busy streets, not, a forest?

Summer sat with Canada back in the arguing room. He seemed to be the only one NOT arguing, well, other than Japan, but he seemed wary of her as soon as she declared that him and Winter were, you know...

"You think you should apologize to her?" The Canadian helpfully offered.

"No." Summer pouted. "She's too uptight. You know that! It's not my fault! I was just having a laugh..."

"Mmm... Well, you know, sometimes not everything you think NEEDS to be said..."

"And sometimes people NEED to say something!" Summer threw up her hands. "Think about it! What if everyone was like her and Germany? This world would be so dull!"

Canada nodded. "Two opposites that make the same coin.."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He giggled. "You two remind me of America and I..."

"You're not nearly as uptight as her..." She whined.

"I guess..." He started, smiling at some memory. "But I bet if you talk it out, you'll get to a meeting point, eh?"

Summer pouted. "Maybe..."

"Good!" The arctic nation smiled, turning to the fight, "You know, you should go find her. It's only a matter of time before Germany gets everyone back on basis, then you'll have no chance...!"

Summer thought about it. "No. I don't think she'll listen... She never does..."

"You don't either."

"Whatever!"

And that was it. Summer stayed put as Germany called everyone together and started the meeting once again. Without Winter.

Winter paused to take in the sight of the forest. She could have sworn that she'd walked past a building BESIDE the world summit. When she turned around to go back into the building, it was gone. 'W-what's going on?!' She thought panicked.

Her furry companion sensed her uneasiness and nuzzled comfortingly to her cheek. The contact settled Winter a little, knowing she wasn't alone. She began to walk around. What seemed like hours was actually minutes. Suddenly, a rustling gathered her attention. She reached for her bow and arrows that she always kept under her HEVY winter coat.

"W-who's there!? Sh-show yourself! I have a weapon and amazing accuracy!" And it was true. Nobody could hit a target dead centre like her every time. Another rustle and it stopped. She stayed there a second longer then-

"Ciao!" An Italian voice chipped. "Ahh!" Winter fell back, no expecting that.

The meeting went on as usual.

"Stupid Winter... Always taking things so seriously..." Summer muttered, earning a worried glance from Spain.

"You okay, amigo?"

She sighed. "She doesn't even come back? I only made an innocent joke... I mean, why is she so wound up about recreational love? I mean, we've all done it, right?"

"I don't think she has."

"Wait, seriously?" ((I. Don't. Know. HAS Winter...? She doesn't seem like the type... But I see the seasons as older than the nations, so... GAH. I. DON'T. KNOW. ANYMORE. RANDOM FILLER IS RANDOM! *throws the table*))

Spain shrugged. "If she has, she's not exactly 'out with it', you know?"

"Like that creep Russia." She grumbled.

"Exactly!"

Summer spaced out after that. Maybe there was something worth daydreaming about. Hm... She couldn't wait to get home... Back to South America... She loved it there... She'd go in the warm water, sail along the pacific ocean... Oh! Hawaii sounds good at this time of year! Hmm...

"c-ciao..." Winter squeaked out.

"Ve~ aren't you cute~!" The Italian that looked like Italy dressed in an angel costume squealed. He had white hair, a white uniform with a black belt and light blue boots, and let's not forget the fact the he has a halo and white angel wings. He gave her a death hug to which she awkwardly returned.

"We-were are we?" She asked. "Silly Bella~! We're in a forest~!" He replied. "I think she meant, what country we're in, fartello." Another Italian voice said.

Winter turned to face an angel version of Romano. He had darker but still white hair, both he and Veneziano where more pale, he had a baby blue uniform on, and of course the halo and wings where hard to miss. "You're in Italia, Bella. Never travail without knowing where you're going or where you are for that matter." He said.

"But I wasn't-" Winter started but was cut off. "No matter, we'll take you with us to see the others." He spoke again. With that said, Romano grabbed her right arm while Veneziano grabbed her left and they flew away with Winter in tow

It was 5 in the morning when Summer got the phone call.

"Y'ello?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The sun wasn't even half-up yet...

"VE! VE! VE! SUMMER!" The sunny nation had to jump away from the speaker at the loudness of the crying Italian.

"Italia? What's wrong, dude?"

"It's WINTER! She's gone! All gone! I can't find her anywhere! WAAAH!" Summer rubbed her eyes and looked outside.

"You sure she hasn't just, you know, run off to Russia or somebody?" Let's just say this wasn't the first time Italy called to talk about Winter...

"YOU BAS**RD!" Whoa. Romano too? He seemed to grab the receiver from the other bawling Italian. "We called EVERYBODY! NOBODY knows where she is!"

"Well, I dunno..."

"GAH! NOT HERE EITHER?! WHAT THE ***?!" ((Be creative, use whatever swear word you think fits~ ;D)) There was a dial tone.

Summer paused for a moment. Winter is gone? What did this mean?

She immediately dialed the first person she could think of.

"Yo, America? What's all this about Winter disappearing?"

"I dunno bra, but it's, like, so totally weird! For real y'alls! Like she just up and left, you know?" ((I'm not good at speaking American... -_-))

"What does this mean...?" Summer asked carefully, "I mean, if there's no winter...?"

"I dunno. I don't even have enough information as it is. I'm on the other line with England and stuff, but I put him on hold. He can totally wait."

"Totally!"

"For real!"

"Yup."

"..."

"I guess I'll try someone else then?"

"Coolio! TTYL and, you know, stuff!"

Summer dialed the number for Spain. He was the closest person to the Italies, surely he should know something...

Winter was trying her best not to drop her beloved pet. The Italians noticed her struggle to keep the fox that they hadn't taken notice to before. Romano, using his free hand, picked the smallish dog like animal and tucked her safely under his arm. She cuddled into the warm angel who blushed in embarrassment.

Winter giggled. "By the by, my name is Winter." She called to the brothers. "I am Veneziano and this is mio fartello Romano." Veneziano replied. Romano nodded. Winter did her best to hide her fear. That was why they looked similar! She was in an alternate universe!

"So... She just, you know, left?"

"Si! It was weird. She always visits the little Italys, but none of us have seen her since the meeting... That was over a week ago!" Regardless of the exciting situation, the Spaniard still talked as cheerfully as ever to Summer over the phone. He didn't even seem worried when he picked up...

"But... What does this mean?" Summer and Winter have always competed for love by the nations, it was just how they were. They were the "dominant" seasons, as one would say. Spring and Autumn were more mild, while one could either enjoy the cold or the heat. One or the other. It was a two-way street... And now the other street had disappeared, so...?

"No se..." The sunny nation could practically hear Spain shrug over the phone. "I guess we just need to wait and see."

"How's Italy?" Even if Summer hated Winter, she still cared for Italy, who was quite obviously infatuated with the cold nation.

"Ah... He'll be fine, I think..." He giggled. "You know, she'll be back like always. Remember the last time we had this scare? Winter was only journeying in the mountains! Ahaha!"

Yes. What a grand memory to have all those nations searching everywhere for her nemesis... Summer frowned.

"Ah... But don't worry about it! Go back to sleep! I know it's early there!"

It was a short phone call, shorter than her usual talks with any of her buddies, but at least she knew that Winter wouldn't be around for a while...

Hm... with Winter gone...

Maybe Summer could finally journey to Canada...

Italy paced. Both he and Romano where worried sick. One month. It had been one month since any of the countries had any contact with Winter. "R-Romano, where can she be?" Italy hiccupped. Italy, Romano and Spain all cared deeply for Winter. Though Spain thought of her as a little sister, she was more then just that to the Italians.

The only person in the world who didn't know that fact was Winter herself. In fact, the brothers, should they ever build up the courage to ask her out, would share her.

The more mild seasons where suffering in a similar fashion to the Italians. Winter was in a sense, the eldest of the seasons. And they needed their big sister there for them. Autumn balled his eyes out, Spring was less cheery and would not smile. Not even the saltiest grin.

Summer on the other hand was taking this as an opportunity to the 'Winter territory' countries. What was weird though, was that it had skipped to spring from autumn. Nobody knew why.

Summer was tired of all these people being bummed out.

She frowned.

Playing with her fingers, she waited for Canada to return with, what he liked to call: 'The best pancakes you will ever taste!'. She had to admit, she was envious on Winter for having this sweet little nation for so long...

Russia was a little less pleased to see her.

Maybe she'll get to him later.

Although, her being able to move where she wished without worry was quite an upside though. Winter would be so uptight about Summer visiting when it was "wintertime" in France and chase her out, or in Italy, or anywhere. Even when America had its mild winter, she wouldn't be allowed to go too far up!

Not anymore.

"Ah... Here it is!" Canada happily exclaimed, putting down the dish and letting Summer help herself to the food.

"MM! Why didn't I come here earlier?! I love this place! You have really pretty mountains, you know?"

The nation smiled.

"GOD! I hope Winter never returns!"

The Canadian froze. "Y-You don't mean that, do you?"

"Hm?" She turned to her friend. "Of course I do! If Winter doesn't come, I'll be able to go around freely, you know?"

"Won't that... mess with the seasons... or something...?"

Summer pouted. "Yeah... Somethin' like that... But it's not fair! She got the Ice Age and I thought I was done for!" She placed her head on her knees. "It's because of her that I can't make friends with everybody... you know?"

Canada listened.

"I mean, she's always so uptight, and that really does annoy the living sh*t out of me, but... I don't know... She's so demanding, and everybody thinks she's the boss or something, so they go to her with help that should be ALL the season's decisions... Nobody goes up to Summer because 'Summer wouldn't take anything seriously!'"

Canada offered her some syrup, which she took with a small thank you.

"Then, oh THEN, all the other seasons say that it's easier if just ONE of us goes up to the meeting every month! Guess who they choose?" Summer laughed bitterly. "Let's let big sister Winter go! Yeah! Big sister Winter! God damm*t!"

"Yeah... She says similar things about you too..." He giggled softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Summer pouted.

"Two sides of the same coin."

Summer muttered something.

"Pardon?"

"She'll come back though. She will." Summer sighed. "Then she'll chase me out and practically ban me from seeing you again... In fact, the only times we've been able to speak were at yearly meetings where EVERYBODY was invited, or when you visit the US when I'm there, weren't they?"

"And yet a friendship was developed?"

"I guess..." Summer took a bite from her pancakes, it still amazed her how good they actually were. So Winter's been getting this star treatment her whole life, huh?

"Then, when she comes back, the Italies will be all over her, and Spain with them... Then all the other nations... Is there anyone who will stand by me?"

There was a moment of silence.

A mutter. "... The Allies..."

"Seriously, Canada, speak up."

Canada looked into the sunny season's eyes with seriousness and maybe even a bit of hurt.

"America, France, England... They hate her, Summer. They're making a move to get rid of her. In fact, I think it was England who started it all..."

Italy cried. That's all he ever did now. Romano wouldn't swear. In fact, he barely ever talked now. They wanted there Winter back. Everyone was worried now. Not just for Winter, but for the Italy brothers as well. This depreciation, it wasn't good for them. Summer visited frequently to try to cheer them up. Spring hand knitted a blanket that said *V + W + R*. That cheered them up a little. Autumn made cool winds blow in the streets. It wasn't the same as when Winter did it.

Or how she could form a perfect icicle out of just the moister in the air. the seasons couldn't recreate that. Soon an entire year passed and there was still no sign of her.

"America, you must know something..." Summer, being especially curious in her own way, wanted to know the truth of Winter.

It had been a year. One glorious year. But still, Summer wanted to know. She didn't know what she would do once she found out, but one step at a time...

"Seriously bro, I know nothing!" The American laughed. "Canada really told you the ALLIES were behind it? Bulls*it! You know that Russia totally loves her, right? And why would France get on board with something England-related, or vise-versa! Plus, it's not the Allies without THE HERO there! AHAHA!"

Summer thought about it, and it really did seem unlikely... She crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch, "Well, why would Canada lie to me though?"

"Mayve he didn't lie to you! What if he can totally see into the future or something?"

"Interesting, but unlikely." The season laughed, followed soon by the American.

Then there was a pause. At least she could visit America more often now, now that she had control...

"... Hey Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"You know they're calling your 'reign of sunshine', Global Warming, right?" He whispered. "The nations... the reason why they still don't let you in at meetings is because they're talking about, you know, STOPPING Global Warming... They think the reason Winter left was because..."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah..." The American sighed. "I'm just a bit worried is all..."

"Don't be." Summer smiled to the ceiling. "If it's my fault, what are they going to do? Shun me? I'm a season, I have more control that you nations."

"Ouch! That was cruel!"

Summer laughed and punched his shoulder. "You already knew that! Besides, you know I wouldn't use my power for evil or anything, right? It's not like I'm trying to murder Autumn and Spring too!"

They laughed.

Because they knew something like that would never happen.

"Aaanyways... I should get going..." Summer giggled, jumping up and stretching. "It's summertime in Germany! Oh, he's going to be happy to see me, isn't he?"

America laughed. "Please come back in one piece!"

"I'll try~!"

She started to walk out the door.

"Oh... Um, Summer?"

She turned back to face her friend. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "I'm glad. That you weren't the one who disappeared instead."

Summer blinked, startled by the confession. "Uh... Thanks?"

"There are a lot more people happy you know..."

Okay. Now he was starting to creep her out a bit. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "Nothing~! Absolutely nothing!"

Summer doubted that, looking into his eyes. But eventually she left it at that and walked out the door. America smiled to himself.

Winter blinked. Canada blinked. Winter was staying at angel Canada's house for the time being. "So, uh... You're Winter?" He asked. "That is correct." Winter grunted. She wasn't trying to seem rude. The silence was just the tiniest bit awkward.

"Do you like pancakes?" Canada asked. "Well, yes but, It's not the same when my little arctic countries - all of them - aren't, you know, there with me?" She asked.

"You can't spend your whole life crying over her!"

Romano looked to the floor. Italy cringed at the harshness of her words.

Summer was starting to get annoyed with this. It had been 2 years, and the Italy siblings were STILL trapped in their own little bubbles. It was time to get them out. She had tried everything. She had given them both beautiful summers to enjoy, lovely weather, and tons of attention and they STILL weren't satisfied?!

"She's gone, okay? We seasons disappear from time to time, get it?!" Italy fidgeted away, Roma tried to seem as if he wasn't interested, but it was obvious he was holding back tears. "Did I TELL you my Ice Age story? I must have! See? When that happened, I was NOWHERE! I just fell to the ground one day and disappeared! Now the opposite is happening and people all of a sudden CARE?! WHAT IS WITH THAT?!"

"Senorita..." Spain whispered. "I think that's enough..."

"No!" Summer snapped, not even glancing at her friend. "Look, you two are special, okay? You two have countries to run! You have lives to live! You can't let this depression take over your lifestyle! WHO NEEDS WINTER?!"

The room was silent.

"Romano!" The nation in question jumped a bit in surprise. "Your first love isn't always your last, okay? It's a proven fact and I suggest you deal with it! I'm surprised nobody else has kicked your a*s into gear and told you yet! What kind of friends don't help you get over a bad breakup?!"

"It wasn't a-!"

"Shut it, Spain!" She yelled, "You didn't help them either! What did you do? Soothe them with false words?! 'Oh, Winter will come back'! Face it, SHE MAY NEVER COME BACK!"

"And Italy!" He jumped at his name. "You have already been through this, haven't you?! I expected once it happened the first time, you would become stronger, NOT LET IT GET TO YOU! Did you even LEARN from what happened?!" ((*cough* HREHREHREHRE *cough*))

Italy looked down, tears pricking his eyes. "S-Si..."

The four in the room went silent. Summer breathed heavily, trying to calm her rage.

"WHO NEEDS WINTER?!" She punched a wall.

Silence passed.

"Nobody does... Nobody needs her... She is useless... She is completely useless!"

Spain stood up and patted her back. "Amigo, I think it's time to go home..."

Summer sighed irately, turning to the two Italians whom had darkness on their features.

"Fine. I'm leaving." She turned and opened the door, letting her Italian sunlight stream through. "But don't forget that moping won't do anything! You guys are loved still, you know? If one person leaves... Well, who cares! You have people that will help you through it and you're taking advantage of that so you can stay in your shell!"

"Ve... It's just like what France said..."

It was only a whisper, but Summer heard it loud and clear. It was like a knife to her chest in a way, France was even trying to cheer them up... She bet he was just as gentle as Spain was to them... She just managed to choke out, "Yeah. See? Lot's of people-?"

"Bas*ard..." Romano hissed. "He just came to us saying Winter wasn't going to be with us anymore..."

"Ve... But he DID mention Holy Roman Empire to me too... That was helpful..."

"He also said: 'Who needs Winter?'!"

"'The other seasons are much better'..."

"'You two are taking this too seriously'."

"'Stop acting like children'..."

"'She's gone now.'"

"'Never coming back.'"

Summer turned and exchanged a glance with Spain, who seemed equally confused.

"Wait, what?"

"That's what he said, ve..."

There was a pause.

And Summer couldn't help but piece together a suspicion.

First Canada gives her the idea, then America starts acting weird, now this?

The Allies couldn't have gotten rid of Winter on their own...

Right?

Summer left abruptly, hurrying to the one side which she knew would be neutral in this entire epidemic, and yet give her the information she needed.

If Spain was with the Italies, and France was with the Allies...

Then Prussia must be the connecting link.

Winter had not come back in 3 years now. It was starting to rouse suspicion in the countries that where part of the Axis. Veneziano and Romano still had a hard time adjusting to life without Winter but got by a little. America, China, England, and France where acting weird and whenever Winter was the topic, they'd quickly change it and start an argument about world hunger or something else.

Russia still had yet to open up more to Summer but was getting there. Summer got a call from America. The next world meeting was going to be held in the arctic for some reason. The location, Winter's house? What was going on? She did't like the looks of things when they got there. "Dudes! She's gone! Do we really need her house still standing? It has been three years! I don't think she's coming back!" America yelled.

"B-but, if she does come back then she wont have a home to come back to!" Italy cried. ((Sorry I dicided to change the plot a little.)) "Plus, her Ice Ages have lasted-" Germany was cut off because of a rumble behind the house. "My Ice Ages can last up to 200 years." Winter said firmly coming out from behind said building. A large group of people followed her.

The Allies gasped. "YOU! My spell should have hold for at least 500 years!" England yelled. "Thank you for confirming my suspitions, England. You're lucky I don't bury The entire U.K. in 100 feet of snow." Winter growled out.

"Winter...?" Summer cautiously stood up, "Wha... What are you doing back...?"

"I came to stop them from burning my house to the ground. I've decided to move to the 2ndverse as they called it. But I'm coming back here everyonce in a while." Winter Replied. That's when Italy and Romano got over their shock of her return and tackled her.

"BELLA~! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Italy cheered. "We missed you, Bella!" Romano said overjoyed. And they had. Italy was squeezing the life out of her. "I-Italy... Can't... Breath...!" Winter's face started to turn blue. Devil Italy and Angel Romano took this as a sign to get the other Italians off of her. Once that was done, Winter took a deep breath. The others in her group where trying hard not to laugh.

Summer backed away slightly as one by one, the other nations ran to her. Surrounding Winter with overjoyed expressions made hurt pound in Summer's heart. Even Canada. Even Russia, whom she was starting to get along with despite their overall differences...

And now she would be banished down to the Equator...

Not that she didn't love her home, but... it had been so much fun... so much fun with everyone...

With everyone smiling at her.

*My spell should have worked for over 500 years!*

She turned to England. Who was still seated, and seemed very annoyed at the newcomer, and probably furious that his spell didn't work. Summer made her way over, and sat silently in the seat next to him.

"It WAS you guys, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was." England simply answered.

"I guess I'm in your debt then..."

England stayed silent.

"Can I just ask one question?"

He didn't react, which Summer took as a sign to say 'go right ahead'.

"Why?"

"... That's kind of hard to explain, but, none of the Allies with the exception of Canada and Russia, like Winter. Remember what America had said? 'Winter can go suck on my jiggle bells'? Is that ringing a bell?" England said.

"... Oh yeah, I forgot him and Winter didn't get along very well." Summer said.

Winter felt a little claustrophobic with everyone crowding her. She shot the angel and devil versions of the countries a pleading look. Angel Italy walked with Devil Italy and started pushing through the crowd. Once they got to Winter they started acting like bodyguards for a celebrity. Winter felt much better. "Now that that 'hug fest' is dealt with, why don't we go inside and warm up with some hot chocolate?" Winter asked. Everyone laughed. Same old Winter.

"We could play a game!" Spain exclaimed. "Truth or dare!" Devil Italy yelled. Everyone looked at him and the other angels and devils weird."Oh, guys, these are your other selves, the angel and devil versions of you. You'll learn quickly that Feli loves to play truth or dare." Winter explained.

Summer felt a jab in her heart as everyone laughed.

"Never mind." She whispered to England, trying to hold back her tears as she stood up and paced briskly out of the room.

"S-Summer!"

Winter heard the name beind called out and looked to see Summer running away again. ((Uh... Not sure how Winter woud react to seeing this... :/... Would she be happy that Summer was leaving? Maybe a bit prideful? Change this next part if I'm wrong~)) Typical. As soon as the going gets tough, she runs away. Winter couldn't understand how the world hadn't exploded in her absence with Summer basically controlling the seasons...

Summer ran out into the hallway, and didn't stop until she was at the entrance. She slammed open the door to leave, but... it was Winter's house, and now with Winter here... it was too cold... Summer slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall beside it.

Not fair... Not fair... Not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!

She buried her head in her knees.

Stupid Winter... Stupid Winter... Nobody wished for ME in the Ice Age ((Haha... I totally keep bringing that up, don't I? X3)), and when you leave, everybody suddenly cares?

I hate this...

~Winter's POV~

I watched as Summer ran to my guest room. If Veneziano and Romano weren't cuddling with me in a death grip, I'd go comfort her. "Okay, Feliciano, truth or dare?" Feli asked. "DARE ME!" He yelled. "I dare you to kiss Winter!" He said. I froze into place. What did he just say? Veneziano and Romano's grips on me tightened for a second. Feliciano walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "You didn't say where!" He laughed when Feli fumed. (Feli is Devil Italy and Feliciano is Angel Italy.)

"Okay then, Winter truth or dare?" Feliciano asked. "Dare me, bitch!" I exclaimed. "I dare you to... I dare you to play Seven Minutes of Heaven(pun intended (Angel Italy asked the question, get it?)), with Romano and Veneziano!" That dare again, whenever I play truth or dare, I always get one dare that I have to play that game with either Veneziano, Romano, or both.

Italy got up and Romano picked me up and they walked to the closet.

The door was locked from the outside once the Italians entered with me. Romano sat me in his lap and Veneziano started to play with my grey hair. Romano and Veneziano shared a look and I didn't know what was going on, then I felt lips and both my cheeks. "Ti amo, Bella." They said together. "I love you guys to." I said in a daze. What just happened?

"Summer...?"

Summer peered up to meet the worried gaze of her trio. America, Prussia, and France.

"'Sup, my brothas..." She sighed expressionlessly, looking to the floor. The three looked at each other.

"You know, cher..." France started. "Just because Winter is back doesn't mean you HAVE to go away, oui?"

"Totally!" America jumped in, attempting to make light of the situation with a big grin. "We could sign treaties or something that'll allow you to come visit us 'n stuff! Winter's a sucker for legal things! AHAHA!"

"Ja!" Prussia piped up. "I mean, I can't really because I'm not a country... But I could totally take over your vital regions and make ANOTHER New Prussia! Kesesese!" ((Seriously. It's in Ontario~ X3))

"And Canada would miss you too, you know!"

"Germany's been warming up to you!"

"Seychelles is happy to have a big sister..."

Summer looked to the ground.

"You know what?" She stood up, looked into the eyes of her friends and sighed. "You guys have fun. I'm going home..."

"Wait!"

America grabbed her wrist.

"... What."

"I'll do it!" He declared. "I'll spend as much annoying time with England as it takes, I will! We'll get rid of her again! We'll-!"

Summer stopped him.

"You know she'll never truly leave, right? None of us can force another out... Besides..." She sighed, "It's just like you nations. Even if France doesn't want to be 'France' anymore, he doesn't really have a choice in the matter..."

"Just like if you warmed up the Earth, Winter would have no choice but to leave..."

Summer paused. "What did you say?"

France shrugged. "Prussia has a point. If you heated up the nations one by one with your presence..."

"The Earth wouldn't need a Winter...!" America declared happily. "Hurry! Hurry! Get a plane ticket to the North Pole! YES! You can finally meet Santa!"

Winter and her two new boyfriends exited the closet and resumed cuddling on the couch. But before Winter had a chance to sit down, she started having a terrible coughing fit. She fell to her knees holding her throat. "WINTER!" Everyone yelled in worry.

Summer and the others heard the nations yell Winter's name, but the sunny season mis-interpreted the emotion behind it...

"Fine. Let's go."

"They sounded worried, dude."

"Do you think something went wrong down there?"

"WHO CARES?" Summer burst out, hands balling into fists. "Wh-Who cares about Winter... She's only... Only..."

"Ja, we understand..." Prussia patted his friend's back and the other surrounded her. "I've been living in my brother's shadow for, well, a long time... I know what it feels like... The fear of disappearing..." ((I wanted to add Prussia's disappearance being related to Summer's epidemic for the longest time! Hooray~!))

"We'll get on the first flight to the North Pole."

Summer sniffled.

"We're behind you every step of the way, dude!"

A small smile crossed her face.

"Thank you."

So they left.

Winter lost consciousness. She was having breathing problems. Italy, Romano and Spain surrounded her with eyes full of worry. She had stopped breathing a few times then started after a minute or two. "Damn, Somebody find Summer, America, France... okay, maybe not France, and Prussia!" Germany Gave orders. Japan and China went to go find the missing four.

The glaciers dripped ever so slightly.

Shivering slightly, she looked ahead with France, Prussia, and America behind her.

"It's... a bit hard to do anything here..." Summer whispered, watching as the ice caps only dripped water.. Nothing too dramatic... "I mean, with Winter here, her territories are still... Winter territories..."

"You should have totally done this earlier, bra!" America laughed, but stopped short as another cold wind passed by. Summer was warm nearly all the time, just because of her being a season. The nations weren't that lucky. "God, why does it have to be so fricken' COLD?!"

"We ARE in the North Pole..." France sighed, looking around at the glaciers. "It truly is a fascinating place though..."

Summer glared.

"No offense, cher~" He quickly defended with a wave of his hand. "You of all people should know how much I prefer your summer nights! Ah~ A summer romance is always the best, isn't that right~?"

Summer smiled softly. "Yeah..." She sighed, "But every season has their romantic perks, even you should know THAT..."

"Oui," France admitted, "Unfortunately, the other 2 cute seasons won't go near me... And Winter is just so cold! You were the only season that stood by me when I declared for the Olympics to be re-invented! And THAT puts you ahead, in my books!"

Summer looked down.

"There she is! Summer!"

Summer turned around to see China. He and Japan split up to cover more ground. "Oh, you've already started, aru?"

"China?" Summer blinked, startled that China wasn't yelling at her... Perhaps... Perhaps he WAS on her side after all...! Summer's heart warmed, and with that, the ice melted quicker.

"Woah! Dude! It's like, the more people here, the faster the ice will melt!"

"We need more people?" China questioned, "But everyone is worried about Winter! They're all trying to help her out abd find the four of you!"

America jumped up, snatching the cell phone from his pocket. "England! England will come!"

"Oh! I'll call Seychelles, oui?"

"And I'll call-!" Prussia froze. "Uh... Hm... Gilbird!"

The bird chirped from atop his head.

"Oh, you're already here."

"Aiyaa... I doubt many of the nations will help us aru... I mean, nobody wants a season to disappear..."

Summer focused on her work. Maybe they didn't need a lot of people... Maybe they just needed time...

Once the ice caps melt, it will be all over...

Winter was now in critical condition, she had stopped breathing five minutes ago. Feliciano called a Doctor out of fear for his friend. Italy and Romano clung to Winter's sides. They where crying like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was heart broken. Winter hadn't been home for more then 3 hours and she'd fallen deathly ill.

"D*mn it... D*MN IT!"

America was by her side in an instant. "You can do it, Summer!"

"Yeah! You go girl!" Seychelles cheered.

"I've had enough of that girl and her stubborness aru. It's obvious that China knows best!"

"I feel bad for the Italies, but... This is for the best! I know it!" France declared.

"Show that bloke* a taste of her own medicine!" ((English dialect? No? Am I way off? O-o...?))

"This is awesome! Look! Look! I'm watching the news and it's saying that countries everywhere are getting the warming of their life! Kesese! AWESOME! Summer* EVERY DAY!" ((Uh... The season, not the girl... Wait, maybe both? O-o... Prussia...? What are you REALLY talking about...? O-o))

Gilbird chirped.

And now the permafrost was melting.

Winter was hooked up to all sorts of machines at the hospital. One to monitor her heart rate, one to help her breath, an IV, and one to call for the nurse if anything bad happened. Italy and Romano sat at her bed sides, clutching her hands as if she'd slip away for good. The countries had gone home, only their angel and devil sides along with Veneziano and Romano stayed. They'd wished her the best of luck in her fight ageist this illness though she was asleep at the time.

Feli told Romano and Veneziano that she was complacently fine before they came back here. The reason was because there was no angel or devil versions of the seasons. Then he proposed that she come back with them. The brothers could visit whenever they wanted. And Winter would come back for meetings and to make it winter in the world when the time came. The brothers didn't want to part from their beloved Winter but they knew she wouldn't last much longer with Winter in this condition. When the doctor was informed of this, he released Winter, and she went back with the others. She made progress with her recovery, though, it was slow going.

Gasping in pain, Summer flopped to the ground.

"YEAH! WE SO TOTALLY DID THAT!"

"DID YOU SEE THAT AWESOMENESS?! OH UEAH! TAKE THAT WINTER!"

((I don't know... I think Prussia and America would be ecstatic, you know? XD))

"Cher...? Are you okay?" France picked up the shivering girl. "Été?"

"She's gone now... Big sister Winter... She's all gone now..."

England and France exchanged a look.

"You know... They kind of act like you and me, don't they?" England noted quietly.

"They don't really hate each other, I bet. They just want to get out of each other's shadow..."

China silently watched as only bits of ice remained off the coast of the Arctic...

"It's for the best." He suddenly demanded. "We will go about our normal lives in the sun like it should be. The snow is too much of a hassle anyways aru!"

Summer closed her eyes.

I like the sun... Yes... I love summer...

At the next world meeting Summer sat beside America. They were talking excitedly. Suddenly there was a bright light. Angel Romano and Devil Veneziano helped a withered Winter stand. "We'll be back to pick her up when the meeting is over." Feli said as he and Lovino handed Winter to Veneziano and Romano. Summer glared at Winter. But her gaze softened when she saw what she had done to the world's big sister. Winter was seated in between Romano and Veneziano. Feli and Lovino disappeared in the same light they dropped Winter off in.

The Allies (most of them) where displeased to see Winter. But in the state she was in, she wouldn't be able to do much to them as punishment.

"Hello Winter." Summer said blankly, trying not to look her sister in the eye.

Winter stayed silent. Normally, she'd have given Summer Hell... but today? She just couldn't find the energy to speak. She breathed out cold air, trying to make the small space around her suitable for her nature. England leered at her. She formed an ice cube and threw it at him. Her aim was still perfect, hitting him square in the forehead. America burst out laughing. That is until he got one in the back of his shirt.

Everyone laughed as he tried(and failed) to get it out. Winter managed a small smile. She closed her eyes and listened to all of what was going on around her. The meeting ended an hour later.

Summer pursued Winter, standing in front of the almost-lifeless season.

"How does it feel?" The girl said to her sister. "You know, to be at the bottom? To be useless?"

Winter was silent.

"You know what the only difference between you and me is?" Summer declared.

"What?"

"I didn't run away to another world when everything was against me." She blamed, turning on her heel and pacing briskly away to her group.

"Summer." Winter called in a stern tone.

"What do you want now!?" Summer yelled turning on the weakened season.

"You melted the polar Ice Caps, didn't you?" Winter questioned. The countries starred at the sister seasons. They didn't like where this was going.

"So, what if I did?" Summer scoffed.

"You-YOU BITCH! THE ICE CAPS ARE WHAT KEEP ME ALIVE! THEY'RE WHAT MAKES WINTER HAPPEN AROUND THE GLOBE!" Winter yelled. Everyone was shocked. "Do you know what you've done!? I HAVE TO START ANOTHER ICE AGE IN THE NEXT 300 YEARS, POSSIBLY KILLING MILLIONS OF HUMANS IN THE PROCESS TO REPLENISH THEM! YOU DON'T MESS WITH MOTHER NATURE OR THE CYCLE!" Winter informed. Everyone was silent. She'd have to kill millions? To set the cycle straight? What had they done!?

"... because this is now THIS is nature. You think you control the seasons, sister? The way of the seasons is decided by ALL of us. Why do you think YOUR ice caps are so important?! Why do you have to make ANOTHER Ice Age just to save some blocks of water?! Where I would die, YET AGAIN!"

Silence.

Summer chuckled darkly. "This is Global Warming, sis. MY Global Warming! And there's nothing you can do about it anymore!"

Winter started another coughing fit. Just then Feli and Lovino showed up to take her back. They saw what was going on. Feli - being a demon - held back Summer from attacking Winter as Lovino helped her to the portal where she could continue her steady recovery to her former self. But before she got in the portal she turned around with the help of Lovino.

"Just know this, Summer. I warned you. when the earth is thrown off balance ciaos will take hold and the people of the earth will have to decide. To save the cycle or to die at the hands of your selfishness. Remember." And with that Winter was gone and Feli ran in after Lovino and Winter.


End file.
